Pokemon a new beginning
by Wake up dark
Summary: Apareciendo en un mundo lleno de pokemon gobiernan,cumpliendo con su nuevo papel de heroe en un mundo misterioso y salvando pokemon en peligo (horrible intro lo se;primer fic)


-Ahhh donde demonios estoy , esta completamente oscuro ni siquiera me puedo ver -se escucho una voz en toda esa oscuridad que había.

 **[¡Te doy la bienvenida!]**

 **[¡Este es el portal de entrada al mundo de los pokemon!]**

 **[Pero antes de entrar ; debo hacerte varias preguntas.]**

 **[Quiero que respondas con sinceridad.]**

 **[Podemos empezar...]**

 **[Vale... ¡Que empiece la entrevista!** ]

-Oye,oye no me digas que esto es...-

De repente toda la oscuridad se había ido y había sido cambiado por un fondo vario color ; de repente salió un cuadro azul oscuro con bordes verdes.

 **[¡Has ganado la loteria! ¿Que haces con el dinero?]**

-El único juego que recuerde de pokemon que inicie con preguntas es de mundo misterioso , será mejor que responda estas preguntas así tal vez descubra si esto es un sueño o realmente esta pasando-se volvió a escuchar la voz mientras otro cuadro parecido salio.

Entre las respuestas habían entre gastarlo y ahorrarlo.

-Pondre en ahorrar, aunque me sorprende que aún con luz no puedo ver mi cuerpo-se volvió a escuchar la voz.

Después de una ronda de preguntas algo raras llego la ultima pregunta.

 **[Eres chico o chica]**

-¡Esto ya me empieza a desesperar!-exclamo la voz con algo de irritación mientras selecciónaba la opción de chico.

 **[Eres alguien con carácter,valiente y confiado]**

 **[Tienes una fuerza de voluntad que te permite hacer cosas difíciles]**

 **[Puedes ser algo cabezota hasta pelearte con tus amigos...]**

 **[Si te enfadas todo parece mal,así que aprende a reirte]**

 **[Alguien con tu caracter podria ser... el pokemon charmander !]**

 **[Ya casi acabamos solo elige un compañero de tareas.]**

-Genial ya se termino este interrogatorio, ahora mi compañero seras tu- dijo mientras elegía el pokemon treecko.

 **[Que mote le pondrá a su compañero?]**

Salio otra vez el mismo cuadro con un teclado y algunos signos.

-Normalmente le doy algún nombre de los pokedex holders¹ o algo así,creo que le pondre...-dijo mientras tecleaba rápidamente en el teclado.

 **[Silver le pones, ¿es correcto?]**

Confirmando con impaciencia el si para por fin saber si es un sueño o la realidad.

 **[¡Perfecto! Ya esta]**

 **[Sumerjamonos en el mundo de los pokemon]**

 **[Aquí vamos]**

Otra vez la oscuridad se volvió a apoderar del lugar.

 _-Punto de vista de ?-_

-¿Oye estas bien?-escuche una voz preocupada en el fondo-venga despierta de una vez-la volví a escuchar antes de despertar.

-Uhh mi cabeza me duele a horrores- dije mientras me quejaba un poco -un momento ¿donde estoy?- me pregunte mentalmente.

-Vaya menos mal estabas bien , ya me empeza a preocupar mas- escuche la voz de alguien , gire la cabeza y vi a un treecko con una mirada de alivio - Hola mi nombre es Silver y tu quien eres?-me pregunto con curiosidad.

-Ah mi nombre es David , eh , una pregunta exactamente donde estamos?-pregunte para confirmar mis sospechas.

-Pues estamos cerca de la entrada de la arboleda chica , deberías saberlo eres un charmander,un pokemon después de todo- me respondió haciendo que todas mis sospechas simplemente desaparecieran.

-¡AYUUUDA!- escuchamos Silver y yo también el grito.

 _-Punto de vista de nadie-_

-Eh ¿quien grita por ahí?...-dijo Silver buscando el origen del grito.

-Que desgracia , ahora ¿que haré?-el pokemon que había hecho el grito era un butterfree.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Silver con una cara de preocupación.

-Ah mi bebe , mi pequeño caterpi se ha caído en una especie de caverna y no puedo ir por el- hablo la butterfree bastante asustada.

-No se preocupe la ayudare , traere a su hijo sano y salvo- dijo Silver con determinación - ah David ¿me ayudarias a salvar a caterpi?- le preguntó al otro pokemon que estaba.

-Ah claro , ya hay que ir , no lo crees?-dijo David rápidamente.

Ni bien dijo esto Silver salio corriendo acompañado por David en busca del pequeño caterpi.

Fin del capítulo 1

Bueno esta seria mi primer fic que que hago hacia que me gustaría si me pudiesen dar una que otra recomendacion o critica constructiva para mejorar en el ámbito de escritura bueno y para los que no sepan que es un pokedex holder , pues ellos son los protas de los mangas o juegos de pokemon o sencillamente los que recibieron una pokedex junto con su pokemon inicial, de paso me gustaría agradecer al escritor Seky por prestarme el primer capítulo de su fic llamado Pokemon :Rebirth of Legend se los dejo en caso que lo quieran leer y bueno los veo en la próxima actualización.


End file.
